1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for a tag and more particularly to an improved locking device for holding an identification tag more securely in the ear of an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of livestock identification tags and means for inserting and holding them in the ear of an animal have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,908 to Lowe, a livestock identification tag is shown which is inserted through the ear of an animal and held there by a locking tab. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,201 to Dumas, an identification tag is also shown utilizing a locking member to hold the tag in the ear of an animal. A New Zealand Company, Delta Plastics, Ltd., markets an animal identification tag called the "Allflex" system. The "Allflex" includes a circular locking member which holds the tag in the ear. Applicant also invented an ear tag for use on livestock as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,051. The advantage of this ear tag is its flexibility which permits the tag to be easily inserted in the ear and pulled from it should the tag become caught on a fence or the like. Unlike these other identification ear tags, the Ritchey tag is self-locking since it is held in the ear without additional connecting or locking parts. Even when this advantage, however, it was found that in cold weather the Ritchey self-locking ear tag may become more rigid and if caught on an obstruction, could tear the ear of the animal as the tag is pulled from the obstruction. Therefore, the locking device described here provides an improved means for holding the Ritchey self-locking tag in the animal's ear.